Totally Spies Bio Page
by SteveG12358
Summary: This is a bio page that I had created to tell you about all of the original characters that I made for season 7 and 8 of Totally Spies, to tell you about their personalities, abilities and skills and powers, and etc. PLease leave review or comment


Totally Spies Season 7 Characters Bio Page

Victor Vanderfleet

Victor Vanderfleet is the son of Violet Vanderfleet is 10 years old. He has a kind, caring, free spirited, helpful, smart personality. Victor is a WOOHP agent for a year now since he meet the Totally Spies to find his mom. He is specialties comes with his plant manipulation powers with his powers he can telekinetically, levitate, grow and shrink and increase control all forms of plant life even wood and paper, the ability to grow seeds from his hands without barring them underground, his powers can increase his Vitamin C in his body and can increase other foods' vitamin C, can shoot out vines from his wrist, the power to see people around the world by the point of views of each plant, the power to transport through the plants are a transportation system, the power to control plants even their roots aren't connected to the ground and can increase each of the plants' mass if he likes it to be litter then air or stronger then steel, Victor is also extremely immune to all types of poisons, venoms, and toxins, is a martial arts expert, has his mother's photographic reflexes and physical movement prediction knowing every move that a baddy makes, immune to mind control, can absorb information from books and website articles to become smarter, can increase the strength in his own body , the power to get rid of someone else's plant powers, can make his skin glow green to increase more of his strength,the power to freeze time and space with is plant powers, turn invisible with his plant powers,can breathe in space and can transform into different types of modes, one mode is his force of nature mode and his other mode is his Vanderfleet Force mode and his most powerful is his Angry mode and gets evey more powerful when he is outside in the fresh air and sunlight. Victor's spy uniform is jade and lime green with shoulder, elbow and knee pads and has a utility belt on him and a hood on his uniform.

Dave Crust

Dave Crust is 10 years old who is a WOOHP spy in training. He can be a little confused at some times for everything that comes at him even where he is going. Dave does have any powers but he is skilled in hand to hand combat and his uniform is like Victor's but has a brass color on it. He is a confused, nice, happy boy who helps his friends.

Randy Masters

Randy Masters is 16 years old and is the son of the Ring Master who doesn't see himself as a freak but as a normal guy with extra arms. He was raised by his mother and grandfather back in Japan, who he become a ninja master at 16 years old. He is skilled in all forms of ninjutsu and ninja weapons, he even has a watch that can hold other weapons inside of it. Randy is also a master of cunning, stealth, and tactics and other form of hand to hand combat and hi tech weapons and gadgets. His spy uniform is black and navy blue and is a hybrid of a spy cat suit and a ninja uniform. Randy has a wise, cool personality and uses his leadership skills to help his friends on the Nexters team.

Amy Charleston

Amy Charleston is 14 years old who is the niece of Head Master Charleston who has a dolphin nose and has some of the dolphins' abilities. She is a smart, kind hearted and sky and has a British accent. When it comes to her appearance she always gets laugh at, but she looks up to Randy as a roll modal and has a crush on him. Nothing so fare about her birth parents so fare but they both live on a remote island helping out the island natives with their illness. With her dolphin abilities she can communicate with dolphins and can swing really fast, breathe under water, create weapons out from her bubbles she blow and she is even a hand to hand combat master. Her spy uniform is like the spies's cat suits and it's aquamarine.

Kitty Deion

Kitty Deion is the daughter of Feline Deion and is 8 years old. She has the ability of all types of cats in the world, she can also change her eyes into cat eyes, develop razor sharp claws, is a master of gymnasts, has cat like reflexes, the ability to communicate with other animals, and can transform into cat animal human hybrids with the help from a belt buckle that Dean made for her and is a master martial artist. Kitty is playful, clever, positive and pretty and her spy uniform is Amber with shoulder and knee pads.

Billy Slapstick

Billy Slapstick is 10 years old and is the son of Bozette Slapstick. He has the same personality as his mother but he is not evil just silly. He welds a hammer that can make earthquakes, fire lasers, has a grappling hook and can fire ice beams and can summon electricity out from his hammer. Billy's spy uniform is blue with green stripes. Billy is also a skilled acrobat and uses his clown skills in combat and is a helpful member on the Nexters.

Stewart Day

Stewart Days is 10 years old and is the nephew of Sunny Day. He is a kind, helpful, smart, nice boy who always rely on his friends for help even if their friends don't need help most of the time. Stewart has gotten a ray gun from his aunt that can fire heat waves and is runned on solar power, he then trade them in for some gauntlets from his aunt that do the same thing when he join WOOHP and the Nexters. Stewart's spy suit is middle yellow. Stewart is also a hand to hand combatant and a quick thinker.

Silvana Saga

Silvana Saga is 15 years old and is the daughter of Sebastian Saga, who is gothic, moody and caring. Sebastian was given an electric guitar which is literally electric and can be weld as an axe used in battle also she is a martial artist, and can manipulate baddies into surrendering. Silvana's spy suit is warm grey and is a cat suit.

Steve Schooner

Steve Schooner is 15 years old and he is the son of Salty Schooner who is nerdy, adventurous, nice and athletic. Steve Schooner has a pirate sword passed down from his father, but he trade it in for a laser pirate sword that can also transform into a blunderbuss that fires lasers at a rapid pace. Steve Schooner also knows about pirate history and is also a good swimmer. Steve Schooner's spy uniform is a hybrid of a spy uniform and pirate clothes are the color of it is dark turquoise.

Mia Kings

Mia King is 14 years old and is the daughter of Vince King. She has an Australian accent, nice, and she is athletic. Mia King is also a master wrestler, knows plenty of Oceanian martial arts and fighting styles, and has a vase knowledge of pursue points. Mia's spy uniform is like the spies' uniforms but with the color of desert brown.

Tyler and Thomas Twister

Tyler and Thomas Twister are both 10 years old and are the twin sons of the Walking Tornado, they are both caring and cocky boys who play tricks on their friends. They have the tornado powers from their mother, they also have weather manipulation and they can also fly. They both have spy uniforms that are like Victor's spy uniform but their spy uniforms are both electric ultramarine.

Mariama

Mariama is 9 years old and is the daughter of Makeda and niece of Tassara. Mariama has a smart, king hearted and clever personality, and she is not like her mother that is why when her mother was arrested she was adopted by her aunt who raised her to be a nice girl. She got 2 gravity controlling gauntlets from her mother before she was thrown in WOOHP prison. While she was raised by her aunt she learns all of the African martial arts. Her spy suit is a hybrid of the Spies' spy suit and Victor's and the color of it is golden brown.

Indy Ventor

Indy Ventor is the father of Penny Ventor and who is 41 years old, and is a brilliant inventor and he is smart, fit and responsible. Indy Ventor spends his time working at the WOOHP rehabilitation center in Hawaii where he meets and falls in love with Violet Vanderfleet. Before he met Violet he divorced his over demanding wife and has full custodies of Penny. Later on Indy works at WOOHP in the gadget room and also invented a hi tech super suit to help out the WOOHP agents.

Penny Ventor

Penny Ventor is the daughter of Indy Ventor and who is 7 years old. Penny likes to have a good time with everyone and she is sweet nice, and caring. Penny is not in the WOOHP children's program because she is not ready yet, but soon she will have training under our beloved spies.

Gil and Gillian Ocean

Gil and Gillian Ocean are both 10 years old and are the kids of Bubbles Ocean. They both have a sea turtle hybrid dog named Fin. They also are living along with Victor, Violet, Indy and Penny due to their mother's sentence to jail. Gil and Gillian and both face swimmers, both can communicate with sea creatures, breathe underwater, both are skilled in hand to hand combat are when they are out from the water their skin is indestructible, gains super invulnerability, and healing factors and they are also highly skilled martial artist. They both have spy uniforms that look like Victor's spy uniform but they are the colors of Navy blue for Gil and Cyan for Gillian.

Mimi

Mimi is the little cousin of Mandy and who is 7 years old. Mimi is not like her older cousin Mandy but she is a bit rude some times. She promise to keep the spies' secrets are secret agents and she is a very good friend to Victor.

Troy Mimzoa

Troy Mimzoa is 23 years old who is also handsome, wise and fit. Troy Mimzoa is also the son of the Spinja master Takeshi, but he prefers to use his Spinja Skills for good, not evil and soon join WOOHP and meet Clover his lover. Troy is a master Spinja, master of Iaijutsu, Battojutsu, Bojutsu, Hojoutsu ,Jojutsu, Jittejutsu, kenjutsu,kyujutsu, Naginatajutsu,shurikenjutsu, sojutsu, tantojutsu, ,master of stealth, cunning, swordsmanship, martial artist, archery and uses any other object as a weapon. Troy's spy uniform is like Blaine's uniform but has some armor on it and it is the color crimson red.

Poppy Junglelove

Poppy Junglelove is 7 years old and who is the daughter and sister of Spike, Shelly and Skippy Junglelove. Poppy is a cute, smart and kind heart little girl not like her parents and her brother, but after the rest of her family got arrested she stays with the Nexters at Mount WOOHP.

Megan Weatherdale

Megan Weatherdale is the 10 year old daughter to Wink Weatherdale and Margie. Megan Weatherdale is a cute, uptight, smart, kind hearted little girl who has psychic abilities and powers which she got them when her parents are testing out their machine for their game show scheme. While testing on their daughter a glitch come out from the machine and suddenly sparks come out from it and hitting Megan electrocuting her, and their is a power outage that causing to electrocute her some more and soon a full moon shines on her and electricity electrocutes her again causing her to collapse to the floor. After 3 electrocutions Megan developed super powers. After discovering her powers her parents sent her away to an underground corporation called Doomtech a company that test out Megan psychic abilities and powers and soon she uses them to escape Doomtech and soon run into WOOHP where they tested out her powers properly. After testing her powers she join WOOHP and the Nexters. Megan Weatherdale can mind control people, read people's minds, has telekinesis, astral projection, is technopathic, memory manipulation, magnetism manipulation, matter manipulation, and electric manipulation, and gravity manipulation.


End file.
